Sonic Dimension
by Azn-Bud
Summary: What if Sonic The Hedgehog turned human? Here's a story of one.


Sonic Dimension Chapter 3 - Patience is a virtue, Silence is Golden  
  
Sonic picked up his razor sharp diamond bladed katana and held it in his hands by the blade with the hilt to his head. He raised it horizontally towards the forest entrance and flicked it to the left causing the hilt to smash into his hands. With this he charged forward with a yell and severed a tree. It took two seconds before it started to fall. Jumping up he started his routine. The jungle vines were a tricky part of training. The smell of rotten trees and beautiful flowers tried to interrupt his training, but he went forth wailing into the air and slicing trees the width of monster truck tires with more than just accuracy. His form was so complex it was hard to tell where his next maneuver might go. Again, he drew his sword into another gigantic tree. He kept running through the course chopping away at the targeted trees until he came upon a huge rock face. It was nearly twenty two feet high and sixteen feet wide. Sonic stopped and stood with his sword at his side. He started gathering his energy. It would be tough, but he knew he could cut through the rock. His sword turned into a deep crimson. He held it by his side at a stance and prepared to destroy the rock. Sonic's body was glowing with a furious light and the ground was vibrating. With the loudest yell he proceeded. Time seemed to stop as he felt his sword strike the mountain with such force. The blade cut straight into the mountain and it felt like a butter knife. Within another second he was at the other side of the mountain. His glowing body retained the spirit of the Sonic Warrior. He refrained from using any more energy and his body stopped glowing. In front of him were the Villa and the word "finish" on a small wooden post. A few steps later the seemingly indestructible granite boulder was crushed by an unknown force. The boulder rumbled and tumbled into two halves. It was clear then that Sonic had wielded the Blade of Elegance with a master's level. On the other side of the island a desert stood facing Knuckles. He had put on his gloves and was ready to take on the ferocious heat of the desert. In this special desert, Robotnik's monsters were lurking under the sands. Knuckles was ready to destroy each and every one of them. He started his walk out of the jungle and into the desert. Within a few steps of the desert a huge mechanical caterpillar jumped out of the blowing sands. Its jaws clanked with a fury and it screamed and hollered echoes of rage. Knuckles stood silently facing the insect. Within a moments notice, the creature stormed into the face of Knuckles. Its jaws were ready to devour him. Instead it got a nice fist in its face and the thirty eight foot machine was dissolved into bits and pieces of rubbish. A huge explosion from its midsection was responsible. Again Knuckles carefully walked into the desert. Miles and miles into the desert were sand and a few withered brushes beaten down into the ground by the sun. More machines kept jumping out of the sand and none of them were worth destroying. Each piece of metal was turned into their rock form once again. This was no challenge to Knuckles. He had destroyed every last bit of Robot's creatures. At last his final challenge came. Smack dab in the middle of the desert was a quaint little arena. There was nothing to hide behind. Phasing in one by one were "Type-A" soldiers. The most advanced of the soldier bots that Robot had created. or at least two years ago. They started to move in on Knuckles swiftly. softly... and deadly. Each one of them was equipped with a laser on one arm. The other carried a huge sword similar to that of a machete. Their heads resembled that of power ranger heads and their bodies were metallic to the bone. Every swift move that they tried to make on Knuckles failed miserably. Knuckles' martial arts were incredible. He made himself very swift and cunning. Most of his movements were invisible. There were six soldiers in all and Knuckles intended to mash them into tiny bits and pieces. So he started off with one of his favorite styles, Tiger Swift. Posing with his left hand out and his right arm defensively at his head, he leaned into a back stance and began the sequence. One swipe, two round house kicks, and a series of drunken sweep kicks stunned the soldiers. Planting his steel Knuckles he started to bash in the soldiers heads. All but one was left. This one was a special one for Knuckles. One second later a large clank of metal hitting concrete was heard. With this, Knuckles went to the finish walking. He was ready for the next battle. When Sonic returned home to the Villa he was greeted by Amy. Entering the living room he could already feel the fork and spoon in his hands waiting to eat the delicacy that Amy had cooked up. She could seriously be a chef if she wanted to. "Hey, Amy, what smells so good?" asked a hungry Sonic. "Well, got us some steak at the market. Do you want some?" asked Amy. "Sure, whatever works." "And maybe you can have some peach for dessert," said Amy with a wink. Sonic had some clue as to what she was talking about. He walked to her slowly and gave her a long, smooth kiss. At that point, Knuckles came in screaming to the top of his lungs. "SONIC! AMY! Robotnik's bastards are here! They know where we are. gah!" cried Knuckles. He stepped up to the romantic couple and pushed them away slamming their eyes to the windows. Their eyes came clear to the situation. Up the half mile driveway to the villa, over fifty mechanical biped robots gleamed in the sunlight. Each carrying their weight in ammunition in the back. The seven foot tall bipeds had armor shaped like humans and their heads had visors. Each deadly robot had cannons for an arm and claws for another. Their backs held a pack of ammo. All of them were marching through the steamy jungle towards the villa of Angel Island.  
  
Sonic suddenly sped off into the living room to grab his sword and immediately hurled himself into the courtyard. The gate was closed and the wall was strong, but he didn't know if the wall around the villa would hold especially with the cannons the bipeds were carrying. Sonic drew his sword and yelled out into the crowd. "One nanometer inside this villa and you will all be scraps of metal when I'm through with you!" shouted Sonic. Soon, Knuckles joined the fight and stood alongside Sonic with his metal knuckles. Suddenly, the robot army stopped just inches from the gate. A loud booming noise shattered some of the glass windows as they stopped. A voice was heard towards the back of the formation. "This is Rey Heyabosa! I demand that you die, Sonic! Orders from Robotnik! Cease and desist or this army of robots will have to crush your girlfriends villa!" cried out Rey in a loudspeaker. Sonic wasn't going to give up easily. He stood in samurai stance waiting for the oil-smelling creatures of hell to come forth. The sun gleamed in the sky making the bots shine like glass. The formation was simple. Each block was ten by ten bots with a leader in front. The leaders were slightly taller and had better ammunition. Their cannons were ice cannons made for freezing the opponent. Suddenly, the first leader bashed the gates open sending the gates to the doors of the main house. One step in and a slicing noise could be heard a mile away followed by a sonic boom. The smoke was everywhere. This left Knuckles astonished as the robot suddenly clattered to the ground in fine sliced pieces with oil and anti freeze gushing from parts of its body. Behind the robot was Sonic with his arms stretched out in a forward stance. The sword pointed to the first platoon. A deadly silence surrounded the forest and the smoke cleared revealing a huge gash into the ground forming a trail leading right to Sonic. Sonic had really kept his word when he said he'd slice up the first thing that stepped even a single smidge of metal into the villa. Dead silence. was deafening. and Sonic rose to his feet. "Whose next?" asked Sonic. "ATTACK!!!" cried out Rey. Suddenly, the still statues moved towards the villa. Each mechanical step made booming noise as they went towards the ivory colored villa. The jungle trees rattled and the birds flew away. The scent of rusted oil filled the air. Sonic backed away to the house standing next to Knuckles as the platoons made their way to the two hundred square foot courtyard. Soon all the platoons were inside and each held up their guns to the two freedom fighters. They were trapped. Three bots stepped up to the challenge. Each with a skill possessed only by them. The first robot took on Sonic. The first move he made and he was already on the ground. Metal clashed against metal as Sonic drew his sword through the robot stabbing not once, but eight times. No matter, the next robot stepped up to Knuckles. His shiny head gleamed and the visor voided his eyes. A little red dot signified that his visual sensors were turned on. He lifted his cannon to Knuckles' head and started to fire. Blasting only three bursting shots Rey saw his head bashed in with metal knuckles. In the blink of an eye, Knuckles had bashed in a head. The last one was a leader. He had more skill than any Sonic and Knuckles had fought against. He started off with blazing speed as he jumped up and smacked Sonic with his knee. Sonic couldn't react quickly enough. He also shot at Knuckles hitting his right arm. Sonic and Knuckles suddenly flashed into the ground as the robot clawed them both. Both tasted dirt as their faces were buried in soil. Suddenly they stood up and jumped high. The robot attempted to jump, but he didn't get high enough that the head was bored into the body and was sliced up by Sonic's sword. Sonic and Knuckles landed on their feet and knees as the robot came crashing down in shards of metal with its cannon bursting out of control. It hit parts of the villa making the ivory dent in the shape of a star and hitting nine other robots destroying them. Rey quickly made a desperate attempt to attack. Just when the robots lifted their cannons, a whirring motor whizzed through the sky. Tails had the Tornado fixed up just an hour earlier and was going to go show it to Sonic when he saw the villa being attacked. The old plane had been renewed to look like a fighter plane. The jet cleared the skies and dropped bombs into the villa. Each shiny black bomb destroyed the rest of the robots as they scurried back out the villa. The robots cleared the courtyard in a sandstorm and the stampede was closed with a screaming "I'll get you back!" by Rey. The dusty courtyard and mangled driveway was filled with a red jet plane. The tornado landed with grace and speed and stopped in front of the villa on the dirt driveway. "Hi, guys! I fixed up the plane," said Tails. Sonic and Knuckles were astounded by Tails' genius. He had fixed up the plane real good and the jet was amazing. The wings were faded into a delta style equipped with rocket launchers. The cockpit was built to hold four people and the landing gear was top notch. It was equipped with a 40 millimeter Vulcan cannon under the cockpit and the color of the jet was crimson red. Sonic and Knuckles were amazed at what Tails could come up with. The Tornado was back in business. By this time the courtyard looked like a war field and the driveway was a mess. It was clear that Robotnik had some intentions of destroying Sonic. The gang went inside the villa and cleaned up some of the living room. The next thing he did was go over strategy, but that will be in the next story. However, one conclusion could be made by the events of today. It was as Sonic predicted. He had a long battle to go through. 


End file.
